Inuzuka Heat
by Daenyathos
Summary: A horny Tsume and an equally horny Kuromaru deal with their lust. Little do they know that Hana is also watching. Bestiality/Smut/Sex
1. Unwitting Voyeur

Almost everyone people had heard, seen or fought against the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure and the fearsome ninken that accompanied them into battle. Bred, raised and trained to form a bond as powerful as it was unbreakable. But beyond the fang jutsus and bestial techniques lied another, deeper, more carnal secret. One that – if discovered by the other villages, and more importantly, the Daimyos – would result in a scandalous affair of international proportions and deprive them of their steady supply of missions.

After all, who would want to hire ninja from a village who housed a bunch of dog fuckers?

Yes, most within the Inuzuka clan eloped with their canine companions in special rooms designed for such activities. Walls made of chakra metal to prevent any dojutsu from piercing through the walls, sound proofed to ensure no wayward moan, grunt or lewd squelch would escape the building and the flow of air was heavily filtered as to not disturb anyone with noses sensitive enough to detect the heady scent of sex.

Generations of interbreeding had left both human and dog with features from the other. Beyond the slitted eyes, longer canines and heightened sense of smell, the most troublesome aspect by far was when the women went into heat. There were remedies of course. Chakra treatments to suppress certain glands and chemicals, herbal supplements that would diminish the intensity until it was controllable. But the most natural, if time consuming, solution was to simply fuck the need out of them.

But for Tsume Inuzuka, she couldn't indulge in such luxuries.

Her duties as clan head and tokubetsu jonin occupied the majority of her time, not to mention her responsibilities as a single mother of two. Combined with her lack of spouse, she had taken to the cures provided by the clan's veterinarians to nullify her heat. Unfortunately for her, long-term exposure to these treatments had allowed her body to adapt to and circumvent the countermeasures she regularly applied.

Thus, as she sat a desk in her office, filling out request forms for various pieces of equipment, her eyes were unfocused. The pencil she held idly scratched at the paper and her legs ground against each other, futilely attempting to stifle the heat she between her legs. She could feel her juices soaking through her panties and running down her inner thighs. Tiny jolts of electricity sparked from her chest each time her rock-hard nipples rubbed against the fabric of her bra, but only served to make her even hornier.

Her mind wandered and she thought of a big fat cock, pulsing and throbbing with virility, engorged balls hanging low at the base, packed with hot cum. She could imagine it slowly stretching her tight wet slit open, incessantly teasing at the folds of her pussy with its curves and ridges, before coming to a halt at the entrance to her womb. How it would begin to pound away at her cunt with reckless abandon, only seeking to pump her uterus full of thick, creamy semen…

Before she knew what was happening her hands had already found their way under her clothes, groping at her breasts and pumping her fingers in and out of her needy snatch. Too lost in lust to care, she moaned loudly as she tweaked her nipples and rubbed her clit, pushing herself to the edge of sweet, sweet relief.

"What are you doing?"

Tsume's eyes snapped open and a kunai appeared in her hand before she recognized who the guttural growl came from.

Kuromaru, her ever loyal ninken, had silently entered the room and padded next to her. He looked at her inquisitively with his one good eye and his muzzle twitched as it took in the pheromones she exuded. She felt bad for the old dog. He had refrained from relieving himself with any other female despite Tsume's explicit permission to do so, resolutely staying faithful to his partner. He chose to suffer for her with his swollen testicles stuffed to the brim with hot doggy cum…

Well, she knew the perfect way to reward his diligent loyalty.

A grin curved her lips and she beckoned for Kuromaru to follow. She didn't bother with an answer to his question, nor did she pull her pants up, leaving them high enough not to impede her stride but low enough that the ninken could fully see her firm, taut ass and take a peek at her plump, dripping pussy every now and then.

She was hardly ever this slutty, but she had had a long few months without Kuromaru's cock in her cunt and his semen in her womb. So it was time to fix that will all due haste.

...

Hana Inuzuka hummed as she cleaned the mating chambers of her mother.

It was strange at first, to clean the place specially designed for your mother to have sex. But she had been in plenty of awkward situations before as a veterinarian and managed to handle them with a sense of professionalism, and she was determined to do the same here.

She moved into the closet once the bed was clear of dust. It held nothing but spare robes for those times when clothes were ruined by an excess of enthusiasm, a wayward spurt of fluids or some other unexpected problem that inevitably arose in the heat of passion. Hana patted down each of the garments and aired out the insides, searching for any blemishes that marred the fabric.

Just as she was finished with her inspection and made ready to leave, a scuffling noise outside in the hallway made her pause. Two people – no – one ninken, no unfamiliar scents. In fact, the human one smelled like-

Her mother stumbled through the doorway, pants half-down with Kuromaru upright and pushing her back with his paws, growling and snarling as he did so. She mistook it for aggression at first, only to spot the thick red cock jutting between his legs and the juices leaking from Tsume. The pair kissed, tongue against tongue as Kuromaru pinned her against the bed, his thick throbbing shaft rubbing against her clit.

Hana could only stare at the spectacle before her. Jaw dropped, a furious blush came to her cheeks and her brain screamed at her that watching this was wrong on more levels than she could count, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the erotically obscene display taking place not five meters away from her. Finally, her shinobi training brought her back to her senses and she quickly, but quietly, slid the door shut, leaving a tiny amount of space open for her to continue peeking.

As their humping became more and more chaotic Kuromaru decided to stop teasing Tsume and hilted himself inside with a single precision thrust. The Inuzuka MILF seemed to cum simply from penetration and howled in unrestrained pleasure as her neglected pussy was finally given the relief it craved. The ninken didn't miss a beat and began to saw his hips back and forth, filling her slick cunt with his fat cock again and again.

Too enraptured by the sight of her mother being fucked into oblivion, Hana didn't notice how she unconsciously shifted her legs together as heat pooled between them, nor how her nipples stiffened and rubbed against the inside of her bra. Her mind was consumed in a civil war as fiery lust raged against cool logic, producing a miasma of uncertainty that left her half dazed and in a trance. But bit by bit, her reasoning was slowly beginning to gain an upper hand over her wild arousal, suppressing it with all the iron will the academy had beaten into her.

Then the pheromones hit her.

Her eyes dilated as the raw, musky stench of their primal rutting filled her nostrils. The herbal tea she had drank to subdue her own heat was all but torn away by the newly empowered hormones racing through her veins. She frantically took off her clothing as one hand went to rub and knead at her own breasts while the other plunged into her sopping wet cunt. The loud, wet schlicks emanating from the closet were clearly audible, but the pair on the bed were too busy fucking each other to notice that they had a hidden spectator.

Tsume's hands clutched weakly at the stained bedsheets and her breath came in ragged pants, regularly interrupted by a weak mewl, whimper or moan as Kuromaru furiously pumped in and out of her tight, wet slit. The ninken's eyes were dilated and he snapped and snarled as his mind was fully consumed by the animalistic need to drain his balls into the fertile bitch writhing on his cock. He fully hilted himself in her hot, clenching tunnel and drew circles in her cunt with his cock, slowly grinding his shaft against her g-spot.

Caught off guard by the ninken's thick, throbbing shaft rubbing against the cluster of nerves, her body briefly went ridged before exploding into orgasm. Her pussy rippled around his rigid length and juices gushed from her twitching folds, soaking his cock and the inside of her thighs with her sweet, sticky girlcum.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Hana clapped a hand over her mouth as a squeal burst between her lips while the other hand worked to heighten her orgasm. Her hips bucked and her toes curled as her snatch spasmed wildly, her lust-glazed eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fantasized about being fucked pregnant with Kuromaru's puppies. Once a sizeable puddle of quim had formed between her legs, she hurriedly sat back up and watched in anticipation as the ninken had flipped Tsume over and continued to slam into her fuck-drunk mother doggy-style. An inkling of jealousy wormed its way into her mind as she watched her mother being screwed senseless; she should be the one under him having her cunt stretched open again and again. Besides, she was probably tighter anyways…

It had taken Kuromaru every ounce of his immense willpower to prevent himself from cumming as he wanted to enjoy the feeling of his partner's slick, tight hole coiling around his cock for as long as caninely possible. In the position of his kind, the one his physique was designed for, his knotted shaft pounded into her without mercy, battering at her cervix relentlessly and reaching deeper than ever before. His paws clutched at the swell of her breeder's hips, allowing him to drive into her with utter abandon as he gave himself fully to his raw, feral instincts.

The Inuzuka MILF had her tongue hanging out, her eyes clouded with arousal as she was roughly taken from behind by her canine companion. Her arms lay on the bed, fingers randomly clutching at the sheets as bliss coursed through her veins, pulsing in time with Kuromaru's thrusts. The lewd, wet smack of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room as his balls slapped against her snatch, maintained by the copious amount of nectar that dribbled down Tsume's inner thighs and gushed from her cunt. Her voice had been reduced to ragged panting and breathy moans only interrupted by squeaks of ecstasy as the bulge of flesh at the base of his cock rubbed against her clit.

Despite his best efforts, he could feel his climax creeping up on him, and no amount of determination could stop it. Embracing the inevitable, he hilted himself into her, pressing against the entrance to her womb and fucking his fat knot straight into her needy cunt. She gurgled in mindless delight as it stretched her netherlips to the limit and entered her with a pop. The feeling of such utter fullness sent her careening into another orgasm. She shuddered and bucked even as her snatch clenched and convulsed around his cock, milking him for all she was worth.

He threw his head back in a thunderous howl that made both women shiver and he grit his fangs as his shaft tensed and twitched inside her, spewing thick ropes of hot doggy cum directly into her uterus. The sudden warmth filling her womb sent her cumming again and the soft, silky walls of her pussy spasmed rippled around his length, instinctively knowing it needed to drain his engorged balls dry of their precious seed. His paws were hooked around her waist like a vice as he hunched over the Inuzuka MILF, emptying himself into her hot, tight core.

Hana had watched the sordid affair with wide, unblinking eyes, absorbing every vulgar detail as if the fate of Konoha depended on it. She bit her luscious lips to stifle the moans coming from her throat as her fingers worked double-time to bring her to yet another orgasm. She whimpered as cunt clenched around her digits, sending sweet, sticky nectar gushing from her honeypot and onto the floor, adding to the puddle of girlcum already present. Once her body had stopped shuddering and shaking, and her pheromone induced heat had been alleviated somewhat, she came to the uneasy realization that she had just watched her own mother get fucked by a dog, masturbated furiously to it, and more.

She vowed that she would try to suppress her heat as soon as they left and properly research this as a sworn Inuzuka veterinarian before she did anything rash.

Hana blinked and her attention returned to the pair on the bed as wet smacking noises filled the room once more. She watched in disbelief and shock as Kuromaru began to pump in and out of Tsume again the moment his knot had deflated; which only took a minute or so due to something about ninken genes that allowed them to recover faster. She dimly registered the fact somewhere in the back of her mind as her gaze was riveted once more on the rutting couple and her hands began to wander back between her legs.

 _Oh well…_ She thought with equal parts resignation and arousal as her slender digits teased at her folds again. _Might as well enjoy the show while it lasts._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out my profile for more! (Even if it is a little sparse at the moment, which is something I hope to correct soon) I've also started up a profile on a certain site for creators and patrons!**

 **Hopefully you can figure out what site it is with those clues, but if not then you can PM me or check out my profile. If you're at all interested in that, I have all the details on my profile, which is at the main website but just add (forward slash) and Daenyathos at the end of the address.**

 **Just so we're clear, I won't be holding story chapters hostage if I don't get any donations.**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**


	2. Tempted Into Indulgence

Their sex session had lasted the better part of two hours and by the end of it Hana was sure she would never be able to get the scent of her quim out of the closet's floorboards with how much she had cum.

When her mother and Kuromaru had finally exhausted their seemingly infinite stamina, she had quietly snuck out of the room as they slumbered away. She quickly made for her room, stride slightly bowlegged, and slammed the door closed as soon as she was inside. She breathed a sigh of relief and hoped no one was around to follow the thick trail of pheromones she had no doubt left behind as she walked to her room.

The three Haimaru brothers perked up as their sensitive noses detected the sweet, alluring scent of female arousal. Jumping up from their resting places, they quickly traced it back to their master, who was still busy trying not to fuck herself to her heart's content. Realizing that she was not yet aware of their presence, one of the dogs, Hai, nudged her with his nose.

She whirled around, a kunai clutched in her hands, causing Hai, Ma, and Ru to jump back, alarmed. Her lust-clouded eyes surveyed her surroundings for a moment, and she promptly dropped her weapon with a clatter as it struck the wooden floor, when she realized that the thing that had touched her wasn't an intruder, but rather one of her faithful ninken. They stared at her curiously, wondering why she smelled like a bitch in heat.

She bit her lip as she gazed at them, admiring their lean, lithe forms and strong hips, fantasizing about how it would feel to be on the receiving end of their bestial, powerful thrusts, get fucked full of thick doggy cum and carry a litter of their puppies…

Hai, Ma, and Ru all fidgeted as the irresistible scent grew stronger. Though they had excellent control of their inhibitions, they could only hold themselves back for so long. Their thick, red cocks began to emerge from their sheathes, growing harder and longer with each pheromone-laced breath they took in.

She blinked as she noticed their lengths peeking out from under their bellies and how they struggled to keep themselves still. She unconsciously licked her lips, eyeing their turgid, meaty shafts with unadulterated arousal. She hadn't indulged them, or herself for that matter, for quite a while now with how busy things had been. But now that everything was much calmer, perhaps they all deserved a well-earned reward for their efforts…

Besides, she was fairly certain it was a safe day for her.

With the decision made, she quickly undressed and made her way over to the brothers. The three ninken stiffened as she approached, a sway in her hips and a gleam in her eye. She spat into her hands to lube them up and kneeled, reaching under them to grab at their pulsing erections and coat them with her saliva. Ma and Ru squirmed as their urges were tended to, trying their best not to instinctively thrust their hips. Hai, the eldest of the three, waited patiently, confident that she would reward him soon, though he did feel an inkling of jealousy as he watched the pleasured reactions of his brothers as they were tended to by his master.

But his fortitude paid off when she withdrew her hands and stood up again, making his way over to him and motioning for him to flip onto his back. He did so without hesitation and his faith proved most gratifying when she straddled him and unceremoniously impaled herself on his cock. She let out a quiet whimper as her delicate walls were roughly pushed apart by the ninken's cock. Hai clenched his jaw as his shaft sunk all the way in, stopping only at the entrance to her womb. They both took a moment to adjust to the myriad of delightful sensations assaulting their minds.

Hana glanced back at the impatiently waiting duo of Ma and Ru, giving them a mischievous wink as permission to go ahead. They quickly zeroed in on her two remaining orifices and wordlessly took their place at each. Ru slathered her rosebud with a generous amount of saliva before propping himself up and sinking his length into her slick, tight asshole. Ma had no need for the former and simply went straight to the latter, thrusting his shaft into her hot, moist mouth.

With all three of their cocks lodged inside her, the trio wasted no time in synchronizing their movements to reach optimal efficiency in their copulation. They pulled out and slammed in at the exact same time, ensuring that she would stay in place with each thrust.

She moaned as the two thick cocks thrusting in and out of her holes ground against each, though the noise was muffled by the fat shaft plunging into her throat. The heady, musky scent of his cock filled her nostrils and only served to heighten her arousal even more. Her thoughts devolved into nothing more than a desire to be bred by any of the three ninken fucking her with bestial fervor.

The room was filled with the wet, primal sounds of sex as the three large canines surrounding her relentlessly pistoned their turgid lengths into their master. What they lacked in experience, they made up for in enthusiasm and intensity, maintaining a vigorous pace as they schlicked in and out of her tight holes. The quartet, understandably, lost track of time as they all strived to delay their orgasms for as long as possible, hoping to draw out as much pleasure as possible from their lewd activities.

…..

Tsume woke up with a yawn, sitting up and looking around as she slowly recalled what happened in the last few hours. She glanced back at the still sleeping form of Kuromaru and fondly rubbed her belly as she felt the ungodly amount of cum he had left in her womb sloshing around.

She stood up and winced as her sore pussy protested against the motion. A quick application of chakra dulled it down to a manageable level but she knew she needed something more substantial to actually fix the problem.

She pulled on her clothes and left the chamber, making her way to Hana's room to see if she had anything that could help.

…..

Being on the receiving end of the attention of no less than three, energetic, horny hounds, coupled with her relative inexperience with being gangbanged and sex in general, she lasted for several ecstasy-filled minutes before careening into blissful rapture.

Her body shuddered and shook, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her mind went blank under sensory overload, her nerves deluged by an endless tide of overwhelming pleasure. Her pussy spasmed wildly and her ass tightened, causing Hai and Ru to rut into her even faster as they both approached their own limits. Ma did likewise as her throat vibrated with a joyous scream, sending delightful shivers up his spine and goading him into fucking her throat with ever increasing rapidity.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the door swung open and Tsume stepped inside, opening her mouth to deliver a question, only for her eyes to widen in shock as she arrived just in time to see her sweet little Hana get knotted by all three of her ninken. The quiet pop as their fleshly bulges slid into her tight holes sounded as loud as the detonation of an explosive tag to Tsume, who was doing her best to process the spectacle before her.

With the Haimaru brothers firmly locked inside their master, they drew their hips back for one last passionate thrust that would send them into doggy heaven. With Ma's knot occupying her mouth, his shaft had been forced into her throat, allowing him to pump spurt after spurt of his thick, creamy cum directly into her stomach. Ru was hunched over, his paws hooked around her thighs, panting with lust and exertion as he flooded her bowels with his semen. Hai growled as his cock throbbed and his balls twitched, emptying himself directly into her womb and filling it with countless ropes of hot, fertile seed.

She watched with awe as they filled her daughter to the brim with what seemed like a gallon of cum, wondering what it would be like to be triple-teamed and perhaps impregnated by a trio of strong, horny ninken…

She shook herself out of her stupor when she realized the only noises filling the room were that of heavy breathing and a low, muffled whine, which she quickly deduced came from Hana. None of the quartet were in a position to see her, save for Ma, who had his eyes closed as he relished in the sensation of cumming down Hana's hot, moist throat. The overwhelming scent of sex disguised her own, preventing them from detecting anyone with their nose alone.

She slowly back pedaled, wanting to both spare her daughter the embarrassment of being caught red-handed but at the same time also wished to drink in as much of the delightfully lewd sight as possible. Despite being a tokubetsu jōnin, with the entirety of her attention focused on the spectacle in front of her she failed to notice the kunai on the ground behind her, causing her to strike it with her heel, sending it skidding across the floor.

Ma's eyes snapped open at the sound and they stared at each other as Tsume froze. He barked out her name inquisitively in ninken, which immediately alerted everyone else to her presence.

Hana's futilely tried to crane her neck to see if it really was her mother, but was prevented from moving her head to any significant degree on account of the dog cock lodged in her throat.

Any lingering doubts she had about the intruder's identity was dispelled when Tsume spoke.

"Hana, honey, I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later."

The door closed a moment later, leaving the Inuzuka vet to her thoughts.

She was torn between trying to pursue her mother right this instant to explain herself, and enjoying the attentions of her ninken for a bit more.

She mewled as she felt Hai's cum slosh around in her womb.

She did need to time to gather her thoughts.

Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.


	3. Switching It Up

The conversation between Hana and her mother went surprisingly well considering the state Tsume had found her daughter in.

"You were watching us?"

Hana blushed and stuttered. "W-well, I was cleaning the closet and the two of you barged in half-naked and already… busy. I was too embarrassed to interrupt."

"And then?"

"And then…" Her blush deepened. "Watching you two having sex got me going too, and the smell didn't help either. So I waited until you two fell asleep and went to get something for my heat, but then my ninken were in my room and well, you know the rest."

Tsume sighed. "Well, you're a young woman, Hana. I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do. Especially with your ninken, just be more careful next time, alright?"

Hana nodded, then paused as the words 'next time' made her think of something.

"Um, do you think…" She trailed off, then tried again. "Do you think that… next time I could- we could… Um…"

"What is it?" Tsume raised an eyebrow.

"If the Haimaru brothers and Kuromaru are okay with it, and you're okay with it, do you think we could switch ninken next time?"

The Inuzuka matriarch blinked, taking a moment to ensure that what she'd just heard was correct. "You want to switch partners for your next mating?"

Hana blushed again. God, was this how Hinata felt all the time? "Yes."

Tsume scratched her head. "Well, it's not unheard of. As long as we all agree, I don't see a problem with it."

"Really?" Hana could barely hide her excitement. "Then, could you let me know if Kuromaru is fine with it? I'll go ask the brothers right now."

"Alright, but just keep in mind that Kuromaru can be a bit… rough at times."

…

Hana nervously entered the mating room with Kuromaru in tow and carefully shut the door behind them once they were inside.

It had been surprisingly easy to get both ninken to agree to the arrangement and each other, Kuromaru was looking forward to seeing how his partner's daughter felt wrapped around his cock while the Haimaru brothers jumped at the chance to fuck the human alpha.

They decided to do it at the same time so no awkward questions could be asked by anyone that noticed amiss. While switching partners wasn't forbidden, it was rather uncommon, and they didn't want any rumors making their way throughout the clan.

So Tsume had taken the Haimaru brothers in a room far away from them while Hana and Kuromaru were here.

She looked to the wolf-like ninken for guidance and he looked up at her.

"Alright pup, strip off your clothes and let's get started. Tsume told you how I sometimes lose myself right?"

The Inuzuka nodded, blushing at the thought of having his fat cock savagely pounding away at her slit.

He sniffed and growled approvingly. "Hmph, it might not be as much of a problem as I thought. Just let me know if it starts to hurt too much."

"I will." Hana bit her lip and started to undress herself while Kuromaru hopped onto the bed and watched her. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side and her pants followed a moment later, leaving her clad in nothing but her underwear.

She could feel the ninken watching her closely and it sent a naughty thrill racing up her spine. She slowly unclasped her bra, holding it close to her chest for a moment before letting it fall away. She hooked her thumbs into the waist of her panties and seductively wiggled her hips as she pulled them down. She bent over to step out of the garment – simultaneously giving Kuromaru an eyeful of the slick, dripping snatch he'd soon be knotting - and set it aside with the rest of her clothes.

As she turned around and made her way to the bed, she couldn't help but notice the thick, red cock throbbing between the ninken's legs. She bit her lower lip and kneeled in front of the bed, getting down on her knees and letting her upper half rest on the sheets.

Kuromaru stalked behind her and paused to sniff her soaking wet cunt before giving it a long, slow lick from nadir to apex. Hana let out a low, heated moan at the sensation and she pried her cheeks apart to give him better access to her pussy. The ninken continued his oral ministrations until he was certain that she would be able to take his cock without any problems.

He placed his front paws on either side of her as he reared up and aligned his cock with the entrance to her snatch. He carefully eased forwards, waiting until the pointed tip of his shaft had slipped in before thrusting forward.

Hana gasped as her slit was stuffed full of hot, throbbing dog cock from labia to cervix. She trembled, barely able to keep herself upright as his length pulsed inside her.

Kuromaru snarled, his shaft twitching inside the warm, wet embrace of her deliciously tight folds, feeling her spasming around him before he had even start thrusting.

He pulled back, eliciting a weak whimper from Hana, and began to steadily piston his hips, settling into a fast, brutal rhythm as he reamed her drooling cunt.

…

Meanwhile, in another mating room a fair ways away from the one that Kuromaru and Hana were occupying, the Haimaru brothers and Tsume were getting into position on the floor.

After accidentally walking in during the middle of her daughter's bonding session with her ninken, she had noticed the position she had taken to allow all three of her dogs access to her orifices, and the Inuzuka matriarch wanted to try it as well.

After orally lubricating Ma's cock until she was certain that it would be able to fuck her ass without any issues, Ru had rolled over on to his back while Tsume inserted his cock into the glistening folds of her snatch before Ma hopped up behind her and sunk his shaft into her tight, little pucker while Hai went on his hind legs and patiently waited for her to open her mouth so he could thrust his length into it.

Tsume did just that once the other two were firmly inside her, allowing all three orifices to be impaled by hot, throbbing dog cock.

Her throat vibrated with a moan and her eyelids fluttered, reveling in the sensation of being filled to the brim with canine dick. While their shafts weren't as long or thick as Kuromaru's, the fact that there were three of them more than compensated for their lesser size.

After a few awkward moments of experimental thrusting and grinding, the three settled into a steady rhythm where Hai and Ma spitroasted her when she raised her hips, only pulling back when she moved it down to stroke Ru's cock with her cunt before raising it back up again for the two other ninken to impale her mouth and ass.

Being in the middle of a foursome was an entirely new experience for the Inuzuka matriarch. While she had been quite a bit wilder in her younger days, she had never done anything this before. The sensation of having all three of her major orifices stuffed with canine cock was odd, but nonetheless exciting. She could feel Ma and Ru's cock grinding against each other through the thin wall that separated her love canal and rectum, sparking off a bolt of bliss that raced through her body every time either of them moved.

She closed her eyes and savored the taste of canine dick on her tongue and the feeling of having both her lower holes be used by her daughter's ninken.

She could get used to this…

…

"Unh! Ngh! Ah! Fuck! Yes! Harder!" Hana moaned as Kuromaru slammed into her from behind with long, fast thrusts that stimulated erogenous zones she didn't even know she had.

A lewd symphony filled the room, comprised of the soft, fleshy whaps that sounded out when the ninken's hips smacked into the Inuzuka's deliciously soft rump and the slick, wet squelches as his cock sheathed and unsheathed itself inside her warm, moist cunt. Her juices ran down the insides of her thighs and stained the bed beneath them with another sign of their heated mating.

Kuromaru growled as he relished the feeling of how her tight, velvety walls spasmed around his cock with every little movement, clinging onto every curve, vein, and ridge when he drew it back out and providing just the right amount of resistance when he thrust back in. Her delicately nibbled on her earlobe with his fangs and he was rewarded with a violent shiver as Hana came, her voice rising into a hysterical scream as her orgasm tore through her body and set her nerves aflame.

Her pussy clamped down on his shaft, desperately trying to milk him dry of his seed, but Kuromaru was both experienced and resilient, and he resisted the temptation to cum there and then, weathering the storm with the same hardiness that had gotten him through his countless battles by his partner's side. He slowed his pace, but didn't stop even as she was climaxing, waiting patiently for her to regain coherence before he flipped her over and went at her in the missionary position.

Hana was still panting and gasping from the aftershocks of her sudden climax when she the wolf-like ninken pushed her over onto her back and plunged himself back inside her all the way to the hilt.

She squealed as he went balls deep inside her and withdrew a moment later, only to slam back inside and repeat the cycle over and over again. A shiver ran through her body as Kuromaru snarled and growled, his primordial instincts taking over his mind and filling it with the gene-deep need to impregnate the young, fertile female beneath him.

Hana slowly lost herself to the rough, mindbreaking ecstasy as he worked himself into a breeding frenzy.

…

Tsume, meanwhile, was still in control of her faculties, though it was certainly becoming more and more difficult to retain her composure when the three ninken were doing their best to render her into a drooling, cumstuffed mess.

The trio had only fucked Hana before and Tsume was proving to be an amazing new experience that had them struggling not to cum within the first few minutes of mating with her. They were forced to pace themselves to keep themselves from climaxing too quickly, though the Inuzuka Matriarch was certainly making that task much more difficult than normal.

The way her tongue moved and her throat coiled while it vibrated with slutty moans had Hai gritting his teeth until he thought they would crack while Ma and Ru were faring no better. The way her insides tightened around their cocks with each thrust were causing the two ninken to teeter precariously upon the edge of orgasm.

The room was filled with the sound of their panting, the lascivious wet smacks as their knots smacked into the lips of Tsume's orifices, and the muted moaning that emanated from her throat as she was thoroughly railed by no less than three sizeable canine dicks that all seemed to want to impregnate her, regardless of the hole each dick was using.

Her limbs shook with the effort of holding herself up and she knew that she was going closer and closer to the point of no return. What few thoughts her mind had held a few moments ago were becoming less and less coherent as ecstasy and pleasure poured through her body and dominated her mind.

She was beginning to lose herself to the pleasure and she welcomed the feeling with open arms.

…

Hana uttered a broken moan when she felt the wolf-like ninken's thick, pulsing knot slap against her drooling honeypot. The sensation shot sparks of electric bliss flickered through her body and she eagerly anticipated the moment where it would slip inside of her and tie them together. The primal part of her mind wanted nothing more than to be knotted and bred by the big, strong, virile dog rutting her like an animal and feel her tight, toned belly swell with his pups.

Kuromaru seemed to be in agreement, or at least a part of him was, the part that was currently filling the canine's mind with the urge to pump his seed into the closest available womb, which just happened to be Hana's. The powerful muscles of his body tensed, coiled, and bunched as they worked in unison to drive his cock deeper into the Inuzuka and fuck her brains out.

They were certainly having the intended effect, what with Hana grunting, whimpering, and moaning like a whore receiving the fuck of a lifetime, which wasn't too far from the truth to be honest. Her fingers grasped the bedsheets as though they could anchor her sanity while her toes curled in delight from the pleasure coursing through her veins. She did her best to help the ninken in driving his dick as deep as possible inside, bucking her hips backwards to meet his thrusts with all the enthusiasm of a bitch in heat.

Kuromaru found himself nearing his limit despite his best efforts, and strived to hilt himself inside the Inuzuka's tight little cunt. Hana's utterances rose a pitch as she felt the canine increase the power and speed of his rutting to a point where she was still processing the effects of one thrust when three more came crashing down upon her. It wasn't long before she felt herself approaching her climax and she screamed as it swept through her body and set her nerves ablaze.

Her pussy tightened around the canine cock plundering her depths and spastically massaged with the chaotic contractions that ravaged her dripping slit, allowing her folds to cling and coil around every ridge, curve, and vein of his shaft with the slightest movement from either of them. Her juices splattered against his crotch and the bed, intensifying the heady smell of their animalistic rutting that filled the room already.

Assisted by the sudden excess of juices that helped alleviate her unexpected tightness, Kuromaru forged onward and built up momentum before slamming his hips forward in an earth-shaking thrust that fucked his fat knot right into her slutty cunt.

Hana's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her tongue draped against her chin as the sudden intrusion in her pussy sparked off a second orgasm that constructively interfered with the first, bringing her to climactic heights she didn't even know was possible. The ninken however, was not finished. Shifting away from the long, deep strokes of moments prior, he settled into a rhythm of quick, machinegun thrusts now that he was locked inside of the Inuzuka. He pounded her pert, shapely rump with a ferocity usually reserved for the fiercest of battles, though his current opponent was no enemy shinobi, but rather the barrier separating his cock from her womb.

Against his tenacity however, it fell before his horny onslaught, and the head of his shaft forced open the entrance to her uterus just as he threw his head back, howled, and started cumming. Thick ropes of sperm splattered against the walls of her womb as his cock lurched and throbbed, his engorged nuts pulling tight against his length, twitching and pulsing as they drained themselves dry into the fertile sanctuary that was Hana's uterus.

The Inuzuka could feel herself being pumped full of canine semen as Kuromaru's dick pulsated inside her, stuffing her womb so full of his seed that she had little doubt she would be carrying his pups in the near future. Presently however, she was too busy being driven to higher and higher orgasmic peaks as the ninken never stopped thrusting into her throughout his orgasm, only slowing down to a stop once his fat balls were completely and utterly empty.

They had stayed tied together for a few more minutes before she felt the canine start moving again, sawing his cock in and out of her in a way that made the thick, creamy load of sperm he'd left inside her uterus slosh around to ensure it would seep into her ovaries and penetrate every egg available.

As sore as she was from the rough fucking she'd just received, she nonetheless found herself wanting more as Kuromaru got to work again.

After all, she wanted to make sure she'd be knocked up by the wolf-like ninken, and what better way to do that than to rut and breed until they couldn't move a muscle?

…

Tsume was of a similar mind and she was doing her best to send the Haimaru brothers over the edge as quickly as possible to maximize the number of loads she could coax out of their swollen testicles. The three of them were valiantly trying to resist, striving to maximize the amount of pleasure they could experience before they came.

The Inuzuka matriarch wouldn't be denied for long however – not when she could feel the thick bulges of flesh at the base of their pulsing and throbbing with the need to knot her – and the trio of ninken hilted themselves inside her in a single, synchronized thrust.

Tsume had only a split-second of warning as her three main orifices were roughly forced open and snapped shut again. Hai's nuts slapped against her chin as her cheeks bulged with the size of his knot while Ma's testicles draped against the rim of her pucker, almost touching Ru's balls as they rested against the lips of her dripping slit.

There was a moment of stillness as they all paused to revel in the sensation of their new connectivity, but it soon passed as the brothers started thrusting again. In the same vein as Kuromaru, they switched from length strokes, to shorter ones that sent the Inuzuka MILF's body jiggling and shaking as she was subjected to no less than three cocks pounding her with the speed and power of a horny jackhammer.

To her surprise, she ended up being the first one to cum, unable to resist the enthusiastic and animalistic efforts of the Haimaru brother's.

Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, back arching and toes curling as her entire body tensed and spasmed. Even throughout her orgasm however, never once did her tongue stop pressing against the underside of Hai's cock, or her lower holes stop coiling around his sibling's shafts with needy tightness, two details that quickly sent them over the edge as well.

Their howls shook the room as they planted their lengths as deep as they would go into the Inuzuka matriarch and came. She instinctively started to gulp when she felt Hai's dick throbbing in her throat as it sprayed his thick, creamy seed straight down her gullet and into her stomach. She could feel his balls clenching against her chin as they emptied themselves into her mouth. Ma and Ru were of a similar mind as they drained their testicles into her colon and womb respectively. The walls of her uterus were painted white as the tip of Ru's cock was pressed tight against her cervix, ensuring that not a single drop of his virile, canine seed would go to waste.

Tsume could feel each gooey rope of sperm splatter inside her core and slosh around even as he continued to pump more and more semen inside her. She realized, in the midst of her climax, that she wanted nothing more than to be impregnated by someone, anyone. The fact that her belly would likely swell up with the spawn of one of her daughter's ninken was simply a bonus.

They four of them stayed like that until the dogs had drained their nuts dry, and the trio reluctantly pulled out of the Inuzuka MILF with a wet schlorp and a splatter of mixed cum and juices on the floor. With a silent agreement, they rotated places, with Hai mounting her ass, Ma at her pussy, and Ru prepared to sheath his cock inside her throat.

Tsume quickly realized what they were doing and eagerly welcomed it, raising her tight, toned rump to allow easier access and enveloping Ru's dick between her soft, luscious lips.

After all, it wouldn't be fair if each of them only got to experience a single hole, right?


End file.
